I love you
by silvergirl1000
Summary: It didn't take long before he became addicted to Ace. The problem was what he discovered after that revealation. AceZo, M for a reason :O, THIS IS TEH SEQUEL TO "I like you." :D


**"I love you."**

**A/N:** Haah! The title is pretty original, huh :D Anyway, a friend of mine asked me (coughbuggedcough) until I finally began to write this piece of junk. Anyway, this is the sequel no one saw coming. I contemplated long and hard if I should write this... and then came in rockyBubbles (hugs!). She bugged me with PM's and actually wrote her first smut for me, so I would write the sequel xD OMG ILU, BUBBLES! Anyway, this will prolly be the last fic I will do for AceZo.. because I'm just not into it anymore. I will be writing more SanLu's (because that pairing definitely needs sum love) and ZoLu (because it's my OTP) and maybe some crack pairings too (but NOT yuri or het, bleh). So... enjoy, I hope :D

**Rating:** M, I guess

**Summary:** It didn't take long before he became addicted to Ace. The problem was what he discovered after that revealation. AceZo, M for a reason :O, THIS IS TEH SEQUEL! :D

**Warnings:** crappy secks people! :3 Because I'm just that nice.

After that event in Arabasta, Zoro had a few more visits from Ace. He didn't mind them, really, but every time he began to worry about what Luffy will say if he ever found out. Ace hadn't seemed troubled by it at all. He told him not to worry about such things and concentrate on what was going on right now.

The first time, after the Arabasta incident, Ace visited him at the very next island. At first he was a bit surprised that the man would come and see him... again. But Ace had just said, "Just visiting a person I like." He had asked Ace if the others knew he was here and Ace just shrugged and said, "Nah, but I didn't come to see them." At that, he had frowned and turned back to his task at hand; getting fruit for their ship.

Ace had been quiet then, watching him silently. It unnerved Zoro, but he finally got the bags filled with fruit. He then turned around and almost fell back when he saw Ace only inches away from his face. "Ano ne, I was wondering, Zoro..." Zoro narrowed his eyes slightly and crossed his arms. "What?"

"Were you lonely without me?" That question had thrown Zoro off his guard and he'd blinked, wondering the question. Had he been lonely without the other? Well... yeah, kind of. Because Ace was the one who had... 'taken his virginity' sounded so brutal... 'made love' wasn't really the case here... 'had sex with him', now that was the truth, but it somehow made Zoro feel empty.

He'd dreamed, while Ace was away. He'd dreamed of Ace, his warmth, his lips, eyes, everything. Though he couldn't afford the dreams to go far. If someone would hear him moaning out in his dreams, then it wouldn't be long before someone found out. So he awoke before things got too heated.

But did that mean that he had been lonely? He remembered that night when Ace had been so gentle to him in Arabasta (though, he kind of did force it at first) and every time he was in the crow's nest at night, he found himself thinking of the fire-user.

"I'll take your silence as 'yes'." Ace had said then, slowly advancing and placing his hand on Zoro's cheek. He traced it along his jaw-line, slowly leaning in. Zoro felt his cheeks burn at the gentleness of it all, but when Ace kissed him gently, he kissed back.

As soon as the kiss ended though, Zoro was pushed back into a tree, which knocked the wind out of him. "WHAT THE HELL?" Ace grinned at him, "I sure was lonely without you. You were such a great partner, y'know." He leaned in close to the other's ear, "I missed you... 'cause I like you." He made a trail of kisses along the swordsman's ear and neck, making the other man shudder.

It was pretty much a blur what happened next. But he did remember the most important things about it all. Like how gentle it all seemed, Ace's soft words, his expressions when he came. The way Ace moaned then and there must've been the most beautiful thing ever and he had come at the sound, sight, everything.

Sex with Ace was different than in Arabasta though. No matter how many times Zoro had thrown his hips into the other's, no matter how hard or fast, Ace merely grabbed his hips and slowed down their fast pace. It made Zoro mad and the choked moans escaped from his mouth like his thoughts did from his mind. The slowness of it all made him more sensitive and he felt every pleasurable thrust, until finally he came hard on the other's stomach and himself. And Ace had come inside him with a low moan.

That night, before he lost consciousness, he'd heard Ace mumble something about how beautiful... something... was.

The next time Ace visited was after he'd come back down from Sky island; and of course, escaped from that Marine hold. The next uninhabited island they stopped at, Ace was already there, almost like waiting for him.

Ace still didn't tell Luffy or the others that he was there though, because he'd said that he only wanted to see Zoro.

The second time they had sex had been taken to even higher heights. The older pirate coaxed him to come multiple times; Zoro lost count very quickly. But every time he protested that he couldn't do any more, Ace slowly laid both of them down on the grass and kissed Zoro lovingly for a few minutes, before continuing the torture on the younger man.

It went on... and on... and on. Finally Ace ended up having slow-sex with him again, as the swordsman moaned and gasped for breath, his body shaking as the other pirate coaxed one last orgasm out of him.

His body still shook long after they ended. Ace curled up with the younger male on the ground, smiling gently. "I guess I was a bit rough on you... But I just can't get enough of you. You're very addictive."

Idiot, that's what I should say to you after what just happened...

Ace pulled the other closer, slowly inhaling the sweet scent of the swordsman. Zoro laid there quietly for a few minutes and then said, "I... I think I love you." Ace had frozen for a second, looking up into the other's eyes. (Seriously, who would think that Ace was just on top?)

Ace then grinned and sighed contently. "I'm glad... I love you too." And then he kissed the other, trailing kisses down his neck and then back to his mouth.

Zoro remembered that feeling. He knew that he would never love someone else like that. He loved Ace so much, too much.

A/N: Hello, guys! This was my second lemon fic... and umm... I sucked. Anyway, don't mind me, tell me; was it good? bad? weird? Yeah I think so too :D Oh, and sorry for the shortness of it all D:


End file.
